Life Moments
by BabyyBre
Summary: A quick glimpse in the mind of Danny. When Danny is shot, his eyes flash back to the most important moments in his life.


Life Moments

A quick glimpse in the mind of Danny Messer.

Summary: When Danny is shot, his eyes flash back to the most important moments in his life. (In this story he has a little sister named Ciara, she is from my other story called "Every Mile A Memory.") Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Danny Messer took a deep breath as the doctor walked into the hospital room. He felt his friend's eyes burning into him and his wife hand holding as tight as she could to his hand. The doctor realized the tension in the room and quickly changed his frown upside down. "Mr. Messer," He began to state. "You will be fine. You'll need to stay over night but if you don't have any problems over night, I don't see why you can't go home. Just remember that you are lucky, Danny." He left the room, leaving his friends and family together with the injured man.<p>

Lindsey kissed her husband and then slapped him in the chest, away from his wound. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry, babe." Danny smirked.

"You okay, Danny?" Mac asked from behind the couple. "You look pale. Do I need to go get the doctor back here?"

"No…no." Danny settled into his pillow.

"You sure." He asked.

"Yes, Mac. I'm just thinking." Danny let out a sigh. "I think I died." He quickly looked to his wife and asked, "Did I die?"

"Just for a second." Don spoke up to his best friend. "But it was exactly just a second. Why?"

Danny smiled to himself. "I think I saw something."

Mac, Lindsey and Don looked to each other before looking back to Danny, who looked like he was going to pass out. "What did you see, honey?" Lindsey asked in a sweet voice.

"I saw…"

- Flashbacks of moments in Danny Messer's Life -

(Age: 9)

Danny slammed the front door of his father's old truck. He heard his father screaming to his older brother, Louie, asking him where his missing truck was.

Danny took it.

But it was for a good reason. He went to the passenger seat of the truck and saw a six year old looking back at him with a wide smile on her face. "Danny…" She asked.

"Yes." Danny answered, picking up his younger sister and carrying her into the apartment building, leaving his dad's truck keys laying on the front seat.

"When is this going to stop hurting?" She asked about her arm. She fell off the monkey bars today during school and neither parent wanted to take her to the hospital. Danny decided to take her. Good thing to because, she broke the arm in two places.

"Soon." Danny lied to his sister.

She settled into her big brother's arms and replied, "Thank you for taking me to people who helped."

"No problem." Danny smiled, happy he did something good once in his life. "Why don't you go to sleep? The doctor said you needed your rest, remember?"

(Age 16)

Danny slammed the bat into the speed ball. He heard his coach, laughing in the background as he clapped his hands together. He walked to Danny, and smiled. "Keep it up, kid." The coach told him. "Keep doing this good, you can make it big. That's a promise."

The next thing Danny knew, he woke up in the hospital. He heard two voices, his sisters and his brother voice. "Danny." He heard his brother's voice speak out. "Open your eyes, Danny. You are worrying Ciara. Wake up Danny!"

"Louie." She yelled. "Stop being so mean!"

"I'm sorry." Danny heard his brother say, which was rarely.

"You think he can hear us?" Ciara asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes." Danny could almost feel the smile from his sister face.

He didn't know how long it was, but when he opened his eyes. She was the first thing he saw. "Danny!" She screamed, jumping onto of him, hugging him tightly.

(Age 17)

Louie looked at his younger brother, with wide eyes and a tight grin. "Just do it, Danny." Louie told him, drinking his beer and switching the bottle back in forth from hand to hand, to keep himself busy.

Danny looked to the beer bottle and wondered if it was worth it.

(Age 19)

"Danny Messer!" A New York Police Officer screamed at him. Danny jumped on his feet from his seat, forgetting about the handcuffs that were on his wrist that connected him to the chair.

Danny swore in his head.

Was it worth beating the guy an inch from his life?

Danny thought about it a little more…."Yes." He said out loud, answering his own thought and the police officer that screamed his name.

"There's someone here to talk to you. Says she's your sister." The police officer looked at his handheld notebook before looking at Danny. "She's looks beat-up and a bit scared…she refuses to talk until she sees that your okay."

"Oh." Danny looked down. He did not expect this. Though, he knew he should of because Danny beat up the man who laid hands on his little sister and got caught for it.

But again, it was worth it.

"What happened?" The police officer asked Danny, stepping closer to him.

"The buries on her neck and arms are from the man I beat…" Danny confessed. ( No use lying…right? )

"Well, in the case." The police officer smiled to him, lightly. He knew that what he was about to do, could get him in big trouble but knew that it was worth it. The police officer knew, by the look of his (Danny's) sister, she was going to need help. "I'm going to let you go with a warning…okay?" Danny shook his head yes, with understandment. "I don't expect to ever see you back here, okay?"

Danny looked to the police officer's name tag.

Mac Taylor.

Hmmm….he has to remember that name.

*** Back to the Present Time ***

"Danny!" Mac screamed wanting to hit his friend on the forehead, to wake him up from his froze state. "Danny….MESSER!"

Danny opened his eyes. Surprised that his hospital room was empty, expect his friend Mac. "Do you remember…?"

- CSI : New York -

* * *

><p>There is a story working in the progress…<p>

Should I add more?

If yes, I will add A LOT more detail!


End file.
